Too Late
by angelinexo
Summary: My mind was still reeling with everything, I couldn't speak. I guess she took my silence as acceptance, because she started to wipe her tears and walk away, but I grabbed her arm, startling her. "Please stay?" Oneshot Songfic NateCentric


**Dedicated to my amazing, fabulous, and specatacular co-author, valele. Since she did dedicate one to me haha. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A grin broke out on my face as I saw her face. I hadn't talked to my girlfriend in weeks, let alone see her in three months, and I had no idea she was coming to surprise me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, but I noticed her arms hung limp by her side. I quickly pulled back and realized that her beautiful, bright smile wasn't gracing her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"We need to talk, Nate," she said seriously. My mind instantly started racing. Did I forget an anniversary? A birthday? My dad always told me it was never good if a girl said 'we need to talk.' Never.

I grabbed her hand to lead her to a secluded corner that wasn't filled with various musical instruments or high tech electronic... stuff. My brows furrowed as she pulled her hand out of mine, but I didn't say anything about it.

"What's up?" I asked, looking into her brown eyes. She started twirling her curly black hair; a nervous habit. Seeing her nervous, made me nervous.

"I love you, Nate," she started.

"I love you, too," I instantly replied with a small smile.

"But I don't think we can do this anymore," she continued, closing her eyes. My smile fell as a tear rolled down her face. I instinctively cupped her face in my hand, wiping away the tear with my thumb. She shivered at my touch.

"What -- What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice cracking, though I knew very well what she was talking about. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"I think we should break up." Six words. Five, really, 'I' was really only one letter... Those words sent my world crashing. I pulled my hand away quickly.

"Wh-What? Why?" was all I could spit out. We had been together for almost a year; we had started dating way before Shane, Jason, and I had even become Connect 3. What would I do without her?

"I think we both know the truth, even if you're not willing to recognize it right now," she said. I wanted to be mad at her so much right then, but I couldn't, not when I could hear how painful it was for her to speak.

"I know you just got picked up by a major record company," she continued, "and I know you're living your dream right now. And I'm so happy for you." Her tears were falling faster now. I think mine were too, but I couldn't be sure. My body went numb the moment she had said those six words. "That's why I could never ask you to give this up for me. But I just can't handle it."

"Can't handle what?" I croaked.

"Nate, I haven't seen you months. You haven't called in weeks... Homecoming was last weekend. You promised you'd come. That I'd finally have my Prince Charming sweep me off my feet to make all the girls jealous." I cringed as I remembered the promises I had made; the promises I had broken. "You didn't even call to tell me you couldn't make it." I felt a stab of guilt. Homecoming had completely slipped my mind.

"I forgot," I lamely defended myself. "Our schedule's been so hectic lately, with recording our album and doing some charity events to get our name out there..."

"I know," she said sadly. "And I tried so hard to understand. I _do_ understand. This is what you've always wanted, what you've always dreamed of doing. But I just don't know if I can handle it, Nate. I really don't."

I was at a loss for words. Would she make me choose between her and my music? If she did, which would I choose?

As if reading my mind, she spoke, "Don't worry, Nate. I'm not going to make you choose between me and... this." She gestured around ambiguously. "That's why I think we should just end things now." She unclasped her silver necklace, sliding off the plastic, 25-cent ring I had given to her when I first asked her out. She took my hand in hers, placing the ring in my palm, and closing my fingers over it. Tears shone bright in her eyes as she said, "I think you should have this back."

"Keep it," I replied hoarsely. Having it back would just be a painful reminder of what I'd lost. She just nodded and pocketed the ring and chain.

My mind was still reeling with everything, I couldn't speak. I guess she took my silence as acceptance, because she started to wipe her tears and walk away, but I grabbed her arm, startling her.

"Please stay?" I begged. Fresh tears escaped the beautiful brown eyes I used to get lost in.

"This is for the best, Nate," she insisted before pulling away.

She took almost a dozen steps before I called out, too late, "I'm sorry."

She turned around, her face wet with tears as she smiled sadly. "Me too, Nate. Me too."

* * *

**Another one-shot :) What do you guys think? I was listening to the A Little Bit Longer album on the Leak at mtv dot com, when I heard their new song, Sorry, and was hit with inspiration. It's short, I know, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! **

**I'm so sorry for not updating Please Be Mine, but I've had writer's block. But chapter twelve is almost done. And then there's only a few more chapters before it's over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or Nate, or the song Sorry (which is on the Jonas Brothers' new album and absolutely AMAZING). So please don't sue.**

**And please check out the story by me and valele Who Needs Protecting from Who? It's on my account and we would LOVE it if you guys would please check it out and let us know what you think! We're beginning to be a bit discouraged at the lack of response from you guys.**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
